The Ultimate Ninja
by The Mystical Arca Master
Summary: What happens when the village banishes Naruto and he discovers he is related to two powerful people.  Also add in the Kyuubi is a girl and loves him.  Things are about to heat up in the Elemental Countries.


Naruto was hurt deeply as he ran from Konoha. He brought that stupid baka back almost **DIEING **in the process and every one hates him for hurting the precious Uchiha. He comes back thinking everyone would be glad and happy and finally have Sakura's love. What does he find at the gate but everyone angry.

_Xx Flashback xX_

_He was walking back tired and bloody the two holes in his chest slowly healing. Before he got there he put on his spare shirt so as not to cause a commotion. When he got to the city gate the entire village was there and they all looked angry. He saw Sakura coming towards him. He gently sets Sasuke down on the ground expecting thanks. Well he got hit hard it the face by her fist._

"_Naruto I asked you to bring him back not kill him! You truly are a monster!" she yelled._

_It went like this for every one then he came to Jiraiya and Tsunade. He looked up hoping they were proud. All he felt was the necklace torn from his neck and a punch in the gut followed by a kick from Jiraiya._

"_You're parents must be rolling in their graves right now you are lower than dirt attacking and almost killing a fellow shinobi." said Jiraiya walking away._

"_Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby no longer a Konoha-nin and banished from Konohagakure you have twenty four hours to pack and leave."_

_Crying he walked all the way to his apartment sealed all his things and then prepared to leave as soon as the village was asleep. He knew right where to go too._

_Xx Flashback End xX_

He finally made it to his destination. The old ruins of Uzugakure. Only there was a building that still stood hidden in the waterfall at the back of the village. It is the Uzumaki compound but Naruto never went there. He usually came here to train or relax. Well now he was going to live on the compound and enter for the first time.

He enters the compound and finds a scroll lying on the table. Getting closer he sees that it has his name on it. He opens it and reads what it says.

_My dearest son,_

_ If you are reading this then that means your father and I are dead. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. You are the last member of the Uzumaki Clan. As an Uzumaki you have larger chakra pools than normal. Also you will have large reserves too. We of the Uzumaki Clan have a special seal that gives us perfect chakra control. It is the __Kontorōru Shīru. Now in the study you will find a package from your father and the summoning contract for wolves._

_With motherly love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto walked to the study and saw a package with his name on it on the nice mahogany desk. He opens the package and two large scrolls and one small one and a letter.

_Dear son,_

_ I hope you can for give me for what I've done to you. My name is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, yellow flash, and your father. I have a reason for sealing Kyuubi in you instead of someone else. I just couldn't let someone go through that so I used you. Now onto lighter, better business. Inside the first large scroll is sealed the entire original documents that belong to you this includes the forbidden scroll. Also there is a seal that dissolves all the copies if the need ever arises. Now the second contains all jutsu I ever started, completed or worked on. Also there is a seal that holds all the weapons your mom and I used. Lastly in the small scroll is a seal that holds all the Uzumaki/Namikaze wealth. Have a good life my son and live life to the fullest. Next to the contract for the wolves is the one for the bears please sign both._

_Signed_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Here he was son to the Yondaime Hokage. He quickly activated the seal that would get rid of the copy documents. He then decided to become an mercenary and try to redeem all evil people and make a mercenary village of them in the ruins of Uzugakure.


End file.
